


This Feeling

by millennialfalcon525



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Feelings, Dean Wincester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, castiel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennialfalcon525/pseuds/millennialfalcon525
Summary: Castiel explores having feelings for a human in a poem. It's irresponsible and dangerous to have such feelings. But feelings don't just go away.Not sure who the human is...... but I'm currently shipping Destiel. :)





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I have no idea if people will even like this. But I hope you do! :)

I know so little about these creatures  
But enough to know their strength.  
So much escapes me, blurring features,  
But they never give up; go to any length. 

I was taught to love them and love them all.  
I was created to nurture, heal, come when they call.  
And this I shall do, always, without question.  
Save one question… rather an obsession...

I am of heaven, not of this world,  
A world I’ve only begun to understand.  
And I fear I’ve cast to swine, a pearl,  
Prescribing to love of a different brand.

I’ve tried to find its purpose, to quantify  
What this might mean, try to dignify.  
But as the humans say, I am at a loss.  
Should I relinquish my right to bear this cross?

I am torn in two, yet somehow reborn.  
A kindred moment shared between brothers.  
I might see it as more but am forlorn  
For I know it cannot be, one way or another.

I must admit, I’ve thought on it deeply.  
Thought of the reality, albeit meekly.  
It feels like searching, I’ve come to think.  
Always searching, never finding, afraid to blink. 

Our bond is true, unbreakable, divine.  
But immeasurable as it is, I must concentrate.  
Distracted as our connection ages like fine wine.  
I hope and pray that this feeling will abate.

I’ve met so many but there have been so few  
That can lead me to question the way that you do.  
I grasp at straws just to see your face.  
In search of humanity, it’s your silhouette I trace.

All I can do is be here, be present.  
I resign to this fact and do not lament.  
Time spent with you is time well spent.  
I love you but must and will always relent.


End file.
